


look at the stars (and how they shine for you)

by izumiko



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/F, fellas they’re gay, i almost cried writing this, they’re so cute please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28006722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izumiko/pseuds/izumiko
Summary: And to each other, they were the only ones that mattered. Under the stars, they were together, and it was all that mattered.
Relationships: Izumi/Kya II (Avatar)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	look at the stars (and how they shine for you)

**Author's Note:**

> i know kya didn’t write yellow by coldplay. but for the sake of this fic, she did :)

_Look at the stars, look how they shine for you._

Kya always loved singing, she had since she was a kid. She would babble the lullabies her parents would sing her before bed at the dinner table and hummed along to her favorite songs as they would blast in her earbuds. 

She had playlist upon playlist of songs she intended for thousands of different purposes, her drawing playlist, her workout playlist, her oh-my-god-i’m-hopelessly-in-love-with-my-girlfriend playlist. Every last one was specially made to match each situation, especially her songs-to-play-on-the-guitar playlist. 

Kya knew Izumi loved her singing, especially the little hums she made while they ate dinner or cuddled on the couch. Izumi admitted her fondness of Kya’s singing after she had gotten too caught up in a karaoke battle with Izumi, who proceeded to shut her up with a sloppy kiss. Kya did not have any qualms about letting Izumi win said battle. 

Today, Izumi decided the two were going to have a picnic in the park for their four year anniversary, her favorite spot for any major day. Kya told her it didn’t matter where they went, but was always shut down with a glare. 

“Good morning,” Izumi whispered, voice still scratchy from sleep as she rolled over to face Kya. 

“Hey sleepyhead,” Kya smirked, pressing a kiss to Izumi’s pillow-intended cheek. 

Izumi hummed lowly, shifting to wrap her arms around Kya’s waist and press their foreheads together. 

“Let’s just stay in today, forget the picnic,” Izumi sighed after what felt like forever. 

“Babe, you already planned it all. You’d really let all those hours making that cheesecake go to waste?” Kya snickered. 

“We’d eat it alone, in bed, with just us and our food.”

Kya huffed out a laugh, running her fingers through Izumi’s inky black hair that splayed around her pillow.

“I’ll bring my guitar,” Kya grinned, watching Izumi’s expression change from contemplation to surprise. 

“Really?” 

Nodding, Kya kissed the corner of Izumi’s lips that were now quirked up. 

“Come on, get dressed,” Kya said after a moment. 

“Five more minutes, you’re warm.”

“Fine,” Kya sighed, smirking back at Izumi. 

Fifteen minutes later, Kya had put on her best date clothes, which Izumi called “clothes Kya hasn’t gotten crumbs on” and was sat on the bed, watching Izumi braid her hair down her back. 

“How does it look?” Izumi asked, tying a hair tie at the ends. 

“Looks great as always Zu,” Kya winked, blowing her a kiss. 

Izumi grinned and rolled her eyes, walking over to hold out her arm to Kya. Taking her hand, Kya felt her heart flutter at Izumi’s look of pure love, her features softened with a hopeful grin on her face. Leaning down to match Izumi’s short stature (which always pissed Izumi off), Kya pressed a kiss into Izumi’s hair and closed the bedroom door behind her. 

The main room of their apartment was still dim from the drawn curtains and early light of morning, casting soft shadows onto the pair as they twirled around the living room to grab their bags while occasionally bumping into each other to steal a kiss. 

“Kya, would you quit that?” Izumi whined as Kya pecked her cheek for the thousandth time, trying to look mad but really, really failing. 

“Never.”

Izumi shot Kya a glare before taking the cheesecake out of the fridge, smirking at Kya’s wide eyes. 

“That looks delicious babe,” she said, “almost as much as you.”

“Oh hush, don’t use adjectives to describe food when describing your girlfriend,” Izumi rolled her eyes. 

“Too bad.”

Izumi shot Kya a raised eyebrow, clipping the lid of the cake box shut and slinging her bag over her shoulder. 

“Ready?”

“You know it, Zu.”

The drive to the park was like any other drive they’d ever had, full of screaming lyrics to Kya’s driving playlist as she drummed her fingers against the wheel, as well as Izumi stealing glances at Kya occasionally who was too worked up in the music to notice her lovesick grin. 

Kya had stuffed her janky acoustic guitar into the back seat with their picnic blanket and basket, the wood slightly scuffed and strings in need of a change, but she knew Izumi loved it, and of course she’d do anything for her. 

The park looked particularly beautiful that morning, the morning sun still somewhat low in the sky and the trees casting long shadows over the empty fields. 

“Love you Zu,” Kya said with a grin before collecting their things from the backseat and pointing out a large oak tree to sit under. 

Kya tried not to stare as Izumi laid out the blanket, strands of hair falling into her face as the light above filtered through the leaves and onto her. Kya couldn’t help but think she looked like she was practically glowing. She was snapped out of her trance when she noticed Izumi patting the spot next to her on the blanket, basket of food behind her with the guitar set against it. 

Izumi nestled herself into Kya’s arms, leaning her head against Kya’s shoulder and tipping it back to look up at her. Kya smiled down at her, twirling a strand of Izumi’s hair around the nape of her neck. The pair sat there in silence, taking in the sounds of the world around them as if nothing else mattered but their existence on a faded plaid blanket. 

“Kya?” Izumi whispered eventually. 

“Hm?”

“Play me a song,” she asked, pressing her nose into Kya’s neck. 

“We’re in public Zu.”

“You’re the best singer and guitar player ever, you can be as quiet as you want though,” Izumi hummed. 

“Okay,” Kya replied nervously, reaching for her guitar and attempting to position it correctly on her lap, “I wrote this one, a while ago. For you, actually. I just- never had the time to play it for you.”

“For me?” Izumi asked with wide eyes and an upturn of her lips. 

“Anything for you, of course,” Kya winked. 

Izumi smiled warmly and wrapped her arm around Kya’s back as she strummed the first few notes of the song, taking a deep breath before beginning to sing. 

_I came along, I wrote a song for you and all the things you do and it was called, "Yellow"_

_So then I took my turn oh, what a thing to have done, and it was all yellow_

Kya kept strumming the guitar, taking a quick glance at Izumi who had closed her eyes while a large smile was plastered on her soft face. 

_Your skin, oh yeah, your skin and bones turn into something beautiful,_

_You know, you know I love you so, you know I love you so_

Kya felt her heart swell at the lyrics, remembering all of the times they had shared in their four years together, and she ached for the many more to come. The girl nestled in her side, humming quietly along with the slow strum of her raggedy guitar would be with her forever, she knew it. 

_I swam across, I jumped across for you, oh, what a thing to do,_

_‘cause you were all yellow_

Kya remembered why she wrote the song, inspiration hitting her while she stared into Izumi’s gold- yellow- eyes as they spun around their living room while her dance playlist blasted through the apartment. Her eyes seemed to be the color of the bracelet she wore around her wrist, somehow being intoxicating and odd at the same time. 

_I drew a line, I drew a line for you, oh, what a thing to do,_

_and it was all yellow_

Looking down at Izumi again, her eyes still closed, Kya wondered how she had ever gotten so lucky. The girl with golden eyes, _yellow_ eyes,, so deeply in love that Kya didn’t think she’d ever need to know the definition of love again, because it sat right next to her. 

_And you know for you I'd bleed myself dry, for you I'd bleed myself dry_

She knew her thoughts were getting sappy, but hearing herself sing the words she had written for Izumi, the quiet hum of the guitar, made her feel entranced, her own heart could’ve popped out of her chest at any moment. 

_It's true, look how they shine for you_

Kya remembered the nights they shared in fields like that one, on top of roofs and in their car, staring up at the stars above, tracing the constellations with their fingers. Their first kiss had been under those very stars, under the twinkling lights of night that always reminded Kya that Izumi was _hers_. 

_Look at the stars, look how they shine for you, all the things that you do_

Taking a deep breath from the strain of singing, Kya strummed the last note on the guitar and set it behind her. She ruffled Izumi’s hair a bit, waking her from her trance. 

“Kya that was…” Izumi trailed off, breathless. 

“You liked it?”

“I loved it,” she gasped, sitting up, “I loved it so much Kya, it was beautiful.”

“I’m so glad, I love you so much.”

“I love you too. So so much.”

The stars weren’t out in the morning, hidden by the sun's bright sheen, but Kya would always think of Izumi under the stars, staring into her beautiful yellow eyes that crinkled around the edges when she smiled or widened whenever Kya snuck a kiss. She thought of them, light years away, shining down onto them like they were the only ones that mattered. 

And to each other, they were the only ones that mattered. Under the stars, they were together, and it was all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> kyazumi is my everything so i hope you enjoyed :) mwah


End file.
